


Thank You Harry Styles

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Outing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Twitcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Liam and Louis have to hide their relationship... until Harry Styles makes a mistake that might be a blessing in disguise.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 14





	Thank You Harry Styles

Louis Pov:   
"You ready?" Liam asks.  
"As I'll ever be" I reply.  
"I love you. You know?" Liam says.  
"I love you too LiLi." I say, taking his hand in mine as we reach the top of the tall building.  
I've almost never been so nervous in my life. Management recently found out about mine and Liam's secret relationship. And now they're afraid of fans founding out. So they've called a meeting to discuss it. All the boys have to come too, as it apparently affects the whole band, what happens to mine and Liam's relationship.  
I take a deep breath as we approach the door. Liam squeezes my hand slightly, reassuring.  
We push open the double doors and see the boys are already here.  
They all turn towards us immediately.   
"Take a seat boys" Paul says.  
Liam and I sit down in the empty seats, still clutching hands.  
"As you know, we're here to discuss a very serious issue. The secret relationship between Louis and Liam. We simply cannot have fans finding out about this. It would cause a major drop in sales and affect your fan base drastically. Not to mention the amount of hate you guys get would be tripled! Not just Liam and Louis. Oh no. You other boys would get hate for it as well." Ben, the head of Modest! says.   
"So what do we do?" Niall asks, to fill up the prolonging silence.  
"Well, we have to distract fans from thinking Liam and Louis' relationship is more then friends. Does anyone have any other ideas then getting them beards?" Ben says.  
"I'm not having another beard!" I protest.  
"If we don't think-" Ben starts but Harry cuts him off.  
"What if we make it seem like it's not Liam that Louis' into?"  
"Pardon what?" Ben asks.  
"Like, boy bands usually have a gay member right? So if we need to distract fans from the real gay relationship, why don't we make it seem like Louis is in a secret relationship with someone else?" Harry says.  
And thinking about it, that's a great idea!  
"True true.." Ben says.  
A few moments goes by and we all watch Ben as he ponders the idea.   
"That's actually a really good idea Harry!" Ben says eventually, "But who exactly, would want to pretend to be in a fake non-relationship with Louis, and knows not to go too far?"  
It's silent.   
After about five minutes, Harry speaks up.  
"I'll do it." He says, quietly.  
Mine and Liam's eyes nearly bulge right out of our heads. Same with the other two boys.  
"What?!" Ben exclaims.  
"It'd be good, for publicity. Have you seen the 'Larry Stylinson' stuff on Twitter? It'd keep them guessing." Harry says, more confident now.  
"Yes...yes it would. Harry you are a genius!" Ben says.  
Harry definitely just became Ben's favourite member.  
I cannot believe Harry would do this for me!   
"Okay boys we'll do that. You may go now. I'll call you back later to discuss this further." Ben says.  
We all file out quickly.  
When we get out of the building, no fans are there, surprisingly.  
I let go of Liam's hand and immediately run to Harry and tackle him.  
"YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!!" I scream.  
Harry laughs and is soon joined by the other boys' laughter.  
  
  
*  
Harry and I basically have to flirt with each other heaps and joke around about 'Larry Stylinson' a lot. Just make 'Larry Stylinson' seem as real as possible. It's pretty easy. Considering we're best mates and we just do that sort of stuff naturally.   
It does suck a little, because some of the things I want to do with Liam, I have to do with Harry. Not that i don't love Harry, I just want to do things in public with Liam.  
We just got to another hotel. We're in the same suite.  
Harry goes off to one of the rooms and announces he's doing a twitcam. Zayn and Niall go to play video games in another room.  
So that leaves Liam and I to ourselves.  
  
  
Harry Pov:  
"Hey guys!" I say into the camera.  
"I haven't done a twitcam in a while so I thought I'd surprise ya!"  
"What time it wherever you guys are? We're in Australia, and it's currently... 2:43pm."  
The comments immediately start coming in.   
"Oh your in Boston? And it's.... 00:00am/pm.. That's very good."  
"'Someone else says I'm in America it's 3:43am!' Why aren't you in bed if it's that early? Crazy person!.... I did not mean that.....I love you, you're not crazy."   
"Okay moving onnn... Do you guys want me to show you guys around our hotel suite?"   
About a million 'yeses' came up immediately.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." I laugh.  
I pick up my laptop and slowly make my way out the door.   
"We'll go and see what Zayn and Niall are up too yea?"  
I make my way to where I can hear Zayn and Niall fighting.   
"So Zayn and Niall are fighting over video games..." I say as I push open the door.  
"Zayn Niall! Say hi to the fans."   
"Hey" Niall says.  
"Vas Happenin'?" Zayn says.  
"Harry Zayn cheated!!" Niall whines.  
"Did not!" Zayn protests.  
"Yea, we'll leave them to it.." I say walking out the door and closing it behind me.  
"Let's find Louis and Liam."   
I check all the bedrooms and the living room.  
"They must be in the kitchen.."   
I walk in quietly, facing the camera in front of me, hoping to scare them.  
Uh oh!   
I quickly turn the camera back around as soon as I see what the 30 thousand fans watching my twitcam just saw.  
Liam and Louis were making out, Liam had Louis trapped between him and the bench behind them.  
I quickly check the comments.   
'LILO PAYLNI SOM IS REAL ASDFGGHJLL!!!!'   
'LILO IS REAL!! OMG OMGOMGOMGOMFOMFOMFO!!!!'  
'But what about Larry? Oh well LILO IS SO REAL'  
Yep, they definitely saw alright.  
I quickly shut off the twitcam.   
"Uh guys.... We may have a problem..." I say.  
They pull apart instantly.  
"What is it!?" Liam say frantically.  
I open my laptop back up and go into my twitcam from before. I set the laptop on the bench and Louis and Liam watch it.   
"Yea so? What's the prob-" Louis starts before Liam cuts him off.  
"Lou. look." He says firmly.  
Louis looks back to the screen just in time to see him and Liam.  
"Uh oh.." He says.  
  
  
  
Louis Pov:   
"I'm really really sorry guys" Harry says.  
"Don't be." Liam says.  
"Yea not your fault." I say.  
"Lou... We could use this. They already know. So why not make it official. Let's come out!" Liam says.  
"What!?" Harry says.  
"Let's come out Lou. We'll never get to if Management has a say so let's just go for it." Liam says.  
I feel a smile spreading across my face.  
"Yea... Let's do it." I say.  
I grab Liam's arm and pull him into my room.  
  
  
  
Harry Pov:   
I grab my laptop and quickly go into Niall and Zayn's room. I stop them in the middle of their game.  
"Hey! Harrryyyy!" Niall says.  
"Shush this is more important. LiLi and Lou are coming out!" I say frantically opening my laptop.  
  
  
  
Louis Pov:  
"So hey guys."  
"Those of you who watched Harry's twitcam just before may have seen me and LiLi over here yea? And we wanted to clear up some stuff." I say.  
"We wanted to say that yes. We are in a relationship. Any questions?" Liam says and I laugh.  
"'How long have you guys been together?'" Liam reads out.  
"6 months, 2 weeks and 3 days" I say smugly.  
"Lou, look at this one." Liam says pointing.  
I look and smirk.  
"You guys want us to kiss?" I question.  
A ton of people answer yes. So I put my hand around the back of Liam's neck and kiss him softly. We pull away after a few moments.  
"There you go." Liam says and I laugh.  
"'you guys are the cutest couple. OTP 4eva!!!!' Awh that's sweet of you darl" I say.  
"What is OTP?" Liam says.  
I poke his nose.   
"One true pairing. Am I right guys?"  
I get series of 'yeses' and decide to finish off the twitcam.  
"Anything else to add LiLi.?" I ask.   
"Nope." He says.   
"Okay then guys we're gonna wrap it up now. Wish us luck with management!" I say.  
I close the twitcam and we are silent for a few minutes before suddenly we get attacked by three 20 year old boys.  
"We're so proud of you guys!!!" They shout jumping on us.   
And we all fall off the bed laughing.


End file.
